Insanity
by WickedRussian
Summary: Bella's unknown sister comes back for the wedding. However, Twilight Bella's sister has secrets of her own. Edward and her were once a couple until she ran out of the engagement. How will he and the rest of the Cullens act once they run into her?


Prelude

Twilight waited impatiently for the mustang to pull around. She stood, huddled downwards, trying to keep the icy cold rain from touching her porcelin skin. Though Forks' sky was dark gray, the young girl wore large sunglasses, keeping her hood up to hide her face. The wheels squealed as the car haulted right in front of her. The driver was an unexperienced man with freckles that made his aged face still have the baby look. His hair was a blondish red, and he smiled shyly as he tossed the keys to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, not in the mood to talk to the stranger.

Quickly taking her place in the driver's seat, she hit the gas pedal, zooming out into the empty streets. Forks hadn't changed any since her last visit which had been 5 years ago. However, she wasn't there by choice. Her sister, Bella, had made her the maid of honor in her wedding. Twilight's mind brought up Edward's picture. She could feel her already unbeating heart stop in it's tracks. Edward and her had once been a couple. He had even been engaged to her until she had left, breaking his heart into millions of pieces. How would he react when he saw her?

Chapter 1: Home Coming

Fingers taping on the steering wheel, Twilight studied the house that stood before her. Nothing had changed, but she wasn't surprised. Boring old Forks, she thought, watching the cruiser pull up behind her. Charlie, her father, sat in the driver's seat, squinted, trying to make out the driver. Feeling the unnescessary guilt settle into the bottom of her stomach, she got out of the car, turning to face him. Instantly his mouth dropped open and his eyes grew big with surprise, and seconds later he was running towards her with arms wide open.

"Twilight," he gasped, crushing her against his massive chest, choking her.

"Daddy," she squeaked, trying to break free from his iron grip.

He shoved her an arms length away, studying her from top to bottom, not missing an inch. She knew that she looked very weak and exhausted, but she felt amazingly good for twenty-one even though she looked to be 17. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Charlie cleared his throat as the silence became awkward.

"Why don't I get your bags for you? You can share the room with Bella. I'm guessing you're here for the wedding?"

Nodding, she watched him grab her three bags. Knowing that any second Bella would arrive with her fiance by her side, Twilight decided to wait for them. Right after that though flashed across her mind, a silver volvo flew into sight. Meeting Edward's eyes, she felt her heart turn icy. There he was, looking more than perfect – better than any nonhuman should be allowed to look. The jealousy hit her like a ton of bricks, sending her head reeling. She could see that he was not happy to see her however. His eyes had narrowed into slits, his body was tense, and his upper lip was curled, showing off his fangs dangerously.

Bella had not noticed the change in Edward's behavior. Recognizing the strange woman in her dad's driveway, she had thrown herself out at Twilight, not knowing the last time they had talked, not to mention see each other. The last time had been when Twilight had turned 17. At midnight, the young girl had packed her bags and left, running up to New York to pursue her dreams of becoming an actress.

Studying her clumsy sister, Twilight realized that time had changed them all. Edward had lost his playfulness, and Bella's world had been turned upside down- it was about to be flipped once more. Bella had her father's grip when she gave her sister a hug. Twilight smiled weakly, but her eyes never left Edward's stone cold face.

"Edward, I want you to meet my sister, Twilight."

The two shook hands, sending a spark through both of them. Edward yanked his hand back, studying her fully for the first time. Twilight studied the ground, knowing that she no longer looked like the girl he had fallen in love with. Her hair had once been a mousy brown was now a light blonde with violet hightlights. Her eyes were the same violet color, and her skin had turned into a porceilin white. Being 5'2'', Twilight was meant to weight 125 to 135lbs, however she barely reached 97lbs which only helped to the fragile look. However, she was a deadly beast.

Dinner was eaten in silence. Charlie tried to break it several times, but it was useless. Twilight watched her father and sister as they ate, barely touching her meal. Yes, time had definitely destroyed many things, she thought to herself. The rest of the evening went by in silence, but Twilight felt tense - something was wrong. As the clock struck midnight, Twilight began to slip throught the bedroom window when her sister's voice broke her concentration.

"What are you doing?"

"Go to sleep Bells, I have business to attend too," Twilight whispered back harshly, trying to keep her younger sister from tattling.

"Let me come with you. Edward usually stays with me but for some reason he could not make it tonight."

Funny, Twilight thought, he was definitely avoiding her, but it couldn't be forever. Holding up a finger, Twilight vanished into the moonlight, leaving her sister alone in the tiny bedroom. Yes, she was definitely home.

PLZ Review for me!!!! Thank you. Tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions please send me a message and I may take into consideration what you want to happen in the story! Thank you again.


End file.
